


Spreading Your Wings

by radbees



Series: At last but certainly not least [3]
Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Ancestors, Friendship, Gen, Grimmauld Place, Hogwarts, Hogwarts House Sorting, Middle Names, Nicknames, Protective Siblings, Rated T for swearing, Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw Lily Luna Potter, Ravenclaw Pride, Sibling Rivalry, Slytherin Hugo Weasley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-02 16:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radbees/pseuds/radbees
Summary: Lily Luna isn't at Hogwarts to be cool or likeable or popular.She just wants to make like a bird, to peck at shit and baffle people with her half brilliance and half bullshit,Oh yeah, also, being a smart, crazy, fling winged little menace is kinda cool, too, she supposes.





	Spreading Your Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> COMING SOON

COMING Spring 2020


End file.
